Karo
| occupation = Jōnin Mizukage bodyguard | previous occupation = Chūnin, Genin | team = None | previous team = Unknown Genin Team | partner = Hiekomi | previous partner = None | family = Hiekomi (sister) | reg = 679801 | academy = ? | chunin = ? | jonin = 18 | kekkei = | beast = | hiden = | nature = File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png | jutsu = ( ) | weapons = }} Karo (火炉, Karo) is a kunoichi and the twin sister of Hiekomi. She and her sister are both the current bodyguards of the , . Appearance According to the Mizukage, Karo's appearance is very off-putting. She emits a heavy air of intimidation wherever she goes. Karo looks young for her age. She appears to be 12, while she is actually 21. She has long, shoulder length blond hair, with a black bow just above her forehead. She has orange eyes, and wears a long purple dress with a tight collar. She wears black and white socks and dance shoes. Personality Karo is very silent, usually keeping her face somewhat of a cynical grin, which can give her an unnerving appearance. She is very serious, and is known for her extreme lack of humor. Karo also seems to possess extreme murderous intent, especially against threats to the Mizukage. Karo views her sister as childish, due to her carefree attitude and will often reprimand her or call her names. On the flip side, however, she is extremely protective of the Mizukage. Mei Terumī claims that, out of the twins, she trusts Karo most due to her willingness to put her life on the line for any order the Mizukage gives. She claims that if she commanded Karo to "jump off a cliff" for her sake, then Karo would do it without hesitation and with the utmost willingness. Karo is unforgiving and unmerciful, and will not spare someone she has already decided to kill. Abilities High Chakra Levels: As a Jōnin, and a bodyguard to the Mizukage herself, Karo has a large supply of chakra. Her chakra allows her to create large volumes of water when using her techniques. She can also use her high chakra levels to summon multiple sharks and combine them with her ordinary ninjutsu. Her chakra control is exceptional, as she can use it to mix her and chakra natures in order to use , a kekkei genkai. : Due to knowing three different chakra natures, and being able to use them effectively, Karo can be considered a ninjutsu expert. She is incredibly skilled in a multitude of water techniques and can even use advanced elements, like boil, to further her battle prowess. Since fire is a requirement for boil, it is assumed that she knows some Fire Release, but her skills in this area have yet to be seen. Summoning Technique :See also: Karo, like , is capable of summoning sharks to aid her in battle or for message sending purposes. When there is no water source nearby, Karo will summon the sharks within her . Her high chakra levels allow her to summon several sharks at a time if she so desires. Plot Trivia * Karo's name means boiler, in reference to her kekkei genkai. Category:Characters Category:Kunoichi Category:Kirigakure Category:Female